magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Libri
I libri (Books) di magic si sono diffusi in parallelo all'uscita delle espansioni. Gli intrecci storici e narrativi che facevano da background alle espansioni, ispirarono molti scrittori, che vennero assunti dalla Wizards per creare nuove storie e nuovi personaggi o semplicemente per meglio definire quelli già esistenti. Come per le espansioni, molti dei romanzi fino a Flagello sono ambientati nel piano di Dominaria, mentre da Mirrodin in poi la storia si sposta in altri piani. Per diversi motivi, dal blocco di Innistrad la pubblicazione dei libri è stata cancellata. La storia continuerà a essere narrata attraverso la rubrica Uncharted Realms del sito della Wizards of the Coast, le guide dei planeswalker, le carte stesse e i fumetti della IDW publishing. Brady Dommermuth ha affermato di essere dispiaciuto della situazione e spera che in futuro i libri possano essere nuovamente pubblicati. Dal blocco di Ritorno a Ravnica, la storia è tornata a essere narrata anche attraverso gli ebook. Se avrà successo, la pubblicazione dei libri continuerà e in futuro potrebbero venir nuovamente pubblicati anche in forma cartacea. Dal Blocco di Tarkir, la storia verrà narrata quasi soprattutto attraverso le storie web disponibili anche in italiano sul sito della Wizard sempre nella rubrica Uncharted Realms, che dal 13 gennaio 2016 porta il nome di Official Magic Fiction. Libri senza ciclo Dieci romanzi vennero pubblicati senza appartenere ad un ciclo specifico, fatta eccezione per la trilogia di Greensleeves, che si ricollega anche al primo libro. *Arena *Whispering Woods (Trilogia di Greensleeves) *Shattered Chains (Trilogia di Greensleeves) *Final Sacrifice (Trilogia di Greensleeves) *The Cursed Land *The Prodigal Sorcerer *Ashes of the Sun *Song of Time *And Peace Shall Sleep *Dark Legacy *The Thran Cicli di Libri Tutti i libri appartenenti a questi cicli, sono stati pubblicati dalla Wizards. 'Ciclo degli Artefatti' *The Brothers' War *Planeswalker *Time Streams *Bloodlines 'Ciclo Era Glaciale' *The Gathering Dark *The Eternal Ice *The Shattered Alliance 'Ciclo delle Maschere' *Mercadian Masques *Nemesis *Prophecy 'Ciclo Invasione' *Invasion *Planeshift *Apocalypse 'Ciclo Odissea' *Odyssey *Chainer's Torment *Judgement 'Ciclo Leggende I' *Johan *Jedit *Hazezon 'Ciclo Leggende II' *Assassin's Blade *Emperor's Fist *Champion's Trial 'Ciclo Assalto' *Onslaught *Legions *Scourge 'Ciclo di Mirrodin' *The Moons of Mirrodin *The Darksteel Eye *The Fifth Dawn 'Ciclo di Kamigawa' Ciclo tradotto completamente in italiano. *Il Fuorilegge: Campioni di Kamigawa *L'Eretico: Traditori di Kamigawa *Il Guardiano: Salvatori di Kamigawa 'Ciclo di Ravnica' *Ravnica: City of Guilds *Guildpact *Dissension 'Ciclo di Spirale Temporale' I primi due libri sono stati tradotti in italiano. *Time Spiral *Planar Chaos *Future Sight 'Ciclo di Lorwyn' *Lorwyn *Morningtide 'Ciclo di Lorwyn II: Ciclo di Landa Tenebrosa' *Shadowmoor *Eventide Romanzi Blocco Nel 2009 i piccoli romanzi che costituivano la storia di un blocco di espansione, vennero sostituiti da un unico romanzo che ne racconta la storia completa. Da Return to Ravnica i romanzi blocco verranno nuovamente narrati da più di un romanzo. *Alara Unbroken *Zendikar: In the Teeth of Akoum *The Quest for Karn *Return to Ravnica: The Secretist, Parte 1 *Gatecrash: The Secretist, Parte 2 *Dragon's Maze: The Secretist Parte 3 *Theros: Godsend, Parte 1 *Journey into Nyx: Godsend, Parte 2 Planeswalker Novel Nel 2009 vennero pubblicati dei romanzi, ognuno dedicato ad un planeswalker diverso. *Agents of Artifice, con protagonista Jace Beleren *The Purifying Fire, con protagonista Chandra Nalaar *The Curse of the Chain Veil, con protagonista Liliana Vess *Test of Metal, con protagonista Tezzeret Antologie Le antologie Distant Planes e Tapestries sono state pubblicate da Harper Fantasy, mentre tutte le altre dalla Wizards. *Tapestries *Distant Planes *Rath and Storm *The Colors of Magic *Myths of Magic *Dragons of Magic *The Secrets of Magic *Monsters of Magic Le Guide dei Planeswalker Nel settembre del 2008 venne pubblicato il primo dei libri che avrebbero fatto da guida per i planeswalker, su ogni nuovo piano da loro visitato. Dopo le scarse vendite, il progetto venne trasformato in articoli pubblicati periodicamente sul web. *A Planeswalker's Guide to Alara Altri 'Fotoromanzi' *Gerrard's Quest *Path of the Planeswalker *Path of the Planeswalker II 'Compilation' *Artifacts Cycle I *Artifacts Cycle II 'Fumetti' *Antiquities War *Arabian Nights *Dakkon Blackblade *Elder Dragon *Fallen Angel *Fallen Empire *Homelands *Ice Age *Legend of Jedit Ojanen *Magic the Gathering Comics *Magic the Gathering: The Spell Thief *Magic the Gathering: Path of Vengeance *Magic the Gathering: Theros *Magic - Urza & Mishra *Nightmare *Serra Angel *Shandalar *The Shadow Mage *Urza-Mishra War *Wayfarer *What's New with Phil & Dixie 'Libri illustrati' *The Art of Magic the Gathering: Zendikar Categoria:Magic The Gathering Wiki